


Neighbors

by musiclvr1112



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AU Yeah AUgust (Miraculous Ladybug), Alternate Universe - Neighbors, F/M, ml au yeah august
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 13:32:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15708234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musiclvr1112/pseuds/musiclvr1112
Summary: AU Yeah August Day 16: Neighbors





	Neighbors

 

It was roughly 9 pm when she had heard the person in the apartment next to her get home.

It was roughly 9:03 pm when she heard the first few strums of his guitar, as she did every night.

It was roughly 11:30 pm when she laid down to go to sleep, hoping her earplugs would be enough.

And it was exactly 12:04 am—she stared at her bedside clock in dismay—when Lila decided she had had enough.

Normally, she wouldn’t be caught dead stepping outside without heels—or a decent outfit at the very least—but it was the middle of the night and she was being kept from her beauty sleep. Plus, she’d seen the rags he dressed in enough times to know his opinion didn’t matter. Her old crop top t-shirt and pajama pants would suffice.

_BANG BANG BANG._

Lila kept pounding her fist against the door until she heard the guitar stop, and then banged a couple more times just to be safe.

The door hadn’t even fully opened yet when he spoke. “12:05. You’re late, Lila.” His guitar hanging from one shoulder, the man leaned against the door frame and stuck his hands in his pockets nonchalantly. A whole head taller than her, Luka smiled down at her with obnoxiously playful blue eyes. “Here I was worried you were going to leave me playing alone all night.”

She crossed her arms and cocked a hip, giving him her trademark _please die_ smile. “I got earplugs.”

“Oh so you’re just here for the company then,” he leaned the slightest bit forward with a flirty grin and she narrowed her eyes at him.

“They didn’t work.”

“I like your outfit.”

“Don’t change the subject.”

“It’s very _college._ Grab a textbook and some coffee and the look is complete.”

“It’s not going to work, Luka,” she sang.

He kept talking as if she said nothing, tapping his chin with a guitar pick in thought. “Can’t say I can help you with the textbook, but I _can_ offer you coffee.”

“I don’t want coffee, I’m trying to sleep.”

“How about tomorrow then? You leave right around 9 every morning right? I’ll take you to the café down the street.”

“Will you stop playing so I can sleep?”

“If you say yes.”

She glared at him another moment, tapping her fingers on her arm as he continued looking at her with that ridiculous lopsided grin he had.

“Fine,” she eventually said, “I accept. 9 am sharp. If you’re late I’ll leave without you.”

Just as she turned to walk away, he strummed a chord and said, “I’ll see you tomorrow, Lila.” She whipped her head around and pointed at him threateningly.

“But not another peep out of that guitar tonight.”

“As you wish.”

It was roughly 8:57 am when she stepped out her door the next day to see him already waiting with two cups of coffee in his hands.


End file.
